


Legends

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cryptozoology, Gen, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: They spent their days unweaving the tapestries of legends.
Kudos: 3





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "legend".

They spent their days unweaving the tapestries of legends. Scully wound each thread into careful bundles as they went, so they could find their way out of the labyrinth. Mulder had always been comfortable being lost. He’d given up on maps after Samantha disappeared. Maps were a false promise of security. The worst moment of a person’s life could happen in their own living room, where every corner had been explored and charted.

Nessie. Bigfoot. Vlad Dracul. The Abominable Snowman. Mysterious lights in the sky. He took Scully on a tour of the world’s legends and like Hamlet, she stabbed through them to see what was going bump in the night. Every now and then they caught a killer or thwarted a crime. Most often, her blade found only empty air, or they woke the next morning with no memories, leaves still snagged in their hair.

He was finished with the mundane. Fortunately, Scully was anything but.


End file.
